


Thank Bastet for the Kittens

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Catboy!Percy, Corus, Explicit Sexual Content, God!Nico, Hijack, Jack Frost is Jökul Frosti, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, bottom!Carter, but they get turned into catboys to be with the gods they love for eternity, catboy!Carter, catboy!Hiccup, major character deaths, so it's okay I guess?, top!Horus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Percy Jackson died during the Titan War and Carter Kane died about a year later, Nico di Angelo fought hard in the war and was rewarded with godhood.</p><p>The Death Gods of various pantheons meet regularly to play poker. Bastet decided to tag along with her boyfriend Anubis, but instead of waging money or jewelry, she puts kittens on the table.</p><p>Osiris wins a cute brown kitten and hands it over to Horus.<br/>Hades wins a cute black kitten and hands it over to Nico.<br/>Jack Frost/Jökul Frosti was invited by this game's hostess Hel and wins a cute brown kitten with emerald eyes.</p><p>Only, the kittens don't stay kittens. As magical servants of Bastet, they're special. Souls of deceased great heroes, pledging their loyalty to Bastet after their deaths. Now their loyalty lays with the gods that won them at poker...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Bastet for the Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReindeerGamesofMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for **ReindeerGamesofMischief**! *jumps and hugs* I do hope you like! I did my best, if it fails, I blame you for misinforming me or whatever ^o^ *hugs some more* Enjoy!

KC || Corus || HTTYD || Nicercy || Thank Bastet for the Kittens || HiJack || RotG || Corus || PJatO

Title: Thank Bastet for the Kittens – How to Win a Kitten at Poker

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus / Kane Chronicles; How to Train Your Dragon; Rise of the Guardians

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks, 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce and 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks, Vikings and Egyptians. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, magic, god!Nico, character death (but not really because they're immortal catboys now), catboys, collars/pets, explicit intercourse, anal, hetero

Main Pairings: Horus/Carter, Nico/Percy, Hiccup/Jack

Side Pairings: Anubis/Bastet, Hades/Persephone (mentioned)

Kane Chronicles Character: Carter Kane

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob

Rise of the Guardians Character: Jackson Overland Frost

How To Train Your Dragon Characters: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Godly Characters:

 _Egyptian_ : Horus, Osiris, Anubis, Bastet

 _Greek_ : Hades, Thanatos, Olethros

 _Norse_ : Hel, Jökul Frosti (aka Jack Frost)

Summary: Slight twist on the mythologies – all gods co-exist and know of each other, their realms neighboring each other's. Once a month, all underworldly gods come together to play poker. This month is a bit different, because Hel brings along her best friend Jökul Frosti, aka Jack Frost, and Anubis brings his on-again-off-again girlfriend Bastet. Bastet tends to pay in cats, instead of golds and riches. Jack Frost, Hades and Osiris go home with one cat in their bag. While Jack plans on keeping his dark-brown, dark-green-eyed kitten, Hades and Osiris decide to give the fur-balls to their sons – and oh are Jack, Horus and Nico in for a surprise when the kittens turn into catboys.

**Thank Bastet for the Kittens**

_How to Win a Kitten at Poker_

"Jökul Frosti. What a... pleasure to meet you again."

"Please, I prefer Jack Frost. It rolls easier off the tongue and mortals nowadays recognize me more for that name than my birth-name", smiled Jack charmingly.

He was floating a few feet up in the air, his staff behind his back, ice-blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Hades was staring at him grumpily, as though he thought Jack had no business here. Which, granted, he didn't. Not really. Jack wasn't a god of the underworld, after all.

Once every month, the gods of the underworlds would gather together to play poker. Each month another god would host and they'd rotate through realms. This poker night, it went beyond one pantheon. Gods of different beliefs co-existed peacefully, living side by side. The gods had spend so many millennia watching humans together, in amusement. And while humans tended to go to war because 'only their gods were the true gods', the actual gods got along pretty swell.

Even now, in the twenty-first century. The humans evolved and had fascinating new heroes to offer. Amusingly enough, both the Norse and the Greeks fought with the same family of heroes – Magnus and Annabeth Chase, two cousins and descendants of Norse gods and Greek gods respectively. Well, the Greeks had some more help. At Annabeth's side fought a son of Hades by the name of Nico di Angelo. He had saved the world (or at least the Greek pantheon) during the Titan War and had earned himself godhood with that. Hades' pride was utterly adorable, if Jack may say so.

"Don't be all grumpy, Hades, dear", chided Hel next to Jack. "He's good. It'll be fun. And since your daughter Makaria skipped on us this month and _I_ am hosting, Jackie is in."

Hel wore a gorgeous purple satin-dress, sitting already at the round table. It was a nice table, with a mosaic of skulls, a large snake and a big wolf (to honor her two brothers). Jack grinned brightly as he flew over to his best friend. Well, one of his best friends. His very best friend was probably Loki, but Loki's daughter was a close second. What with her being the Ice Queen and him being the god of ice and snow, the two kind of bonded over that during the occasional snowball fight.

Sitting down next to Hel, Jack surveyed who else had come to attend poker night.

Hades still glared at Jack as he sat down on Hel's other side, followed closely by Thanatos, Greek god of non-violent death, and his twin-brother Olethros, the Greek god of violent deaths.

Last but not least were the Egyptians – today, represented by Osiris, Anubis and Bastet.

Jack frowned as he leaned over to Hel. "Bastet isn't a Death God either..."

Hel chuckled as she turned to whisper back. "No, normally Bastet prefers the little arm-wrestling matches Ares and Odin instigated for the gods of war. But Bastet and Anubis have this on-again-off-again relationship and whenever they're, well, on, she tags along to those things. No one is crazy enough to argue with the war-kitten, you see."

"What are you even doing here, Jö—Jack?", asked Thanatos curiously.

Jack smiled, turning toward the two winged brothers – Thanatos, that delicious chocolate-god with the pitch-black wings, and his twin Olethros, with the pale skin and gray wings. "Well, I got kind of bored, so I figured I'd see if Hel has some time for me..."

"Don't you snow-gods do things together?", grunted Olethros with an annoyed frown.

"Well, Ullr, Skadi, Cheimon, Khione, Abonde and me go skiing regularly, but...", shrugged Jack and wiggled his nose. "I occasionally sneak into the poker games of Loki, Hermes, Dolus, Laverna and Seth, but... you have _any_ idea how much cheating is involved in those games? Like, seriously?"

"...A poker game between all the Trickster Gods, how could there _possibly_ be cheating?", drawled Hades out unimpressed and rolled his eyes. "I tell you, _boy_ , if you cheat, you are in trouble."

"How come you didn't bring the Missus, if Anubis did?", asked Jack teasingly.

"Persephone went to a flower show with her mother, Thallo, Iduna and Renpet", muttered Hades with a grumpy expression. "She has been gone since yesterday."

"Ah. That's why he got the long face", nodded Jack in realization.

"Ah, rack off, brat", grunted Hades, glare intensifying. "You don't even have a partner."

Jack frowned and stuck his tongue out at the Greek God. Hel next to him chuckled amused.

"Now, now, children", grunted Osiris and rolled his eyes. "No fighting. More playing."

"Yes. Let's get this game started, I feel like a lucky dog today", grinned Anubis.

"I'm sorry, love, but I think I will win most games tonight", purred Bastet next to him.

Her cat-eyes sparkled as she grinned. Hel shuffled the cards and they all got settled in. For only a moment, it was quiet and nearly comfortable. Until they were to place their wagers.

"...Bastet, you can't play with kittens", groaned Olethros annoyed.

Bastet frowned confused, holding onto the basket of kittens that she had just put up onto the table. Three little kittens sat in it, meowing softly. One had longish, dark-brown fur and the darkest green eyes Jack had ever seen in his entire life. Another was pitch-black with messy long fur and the brightest blue-green eyes possible, nose buried in the fur of the third kitten. That third kitten had brown curly fur and soft, brown eyes, nudging the black kitten a little.

"But those are magical kittens, blessed by me", argued Bastet, frown deepening.

"...Fine, let her play for kittens", sighed Hades dismissively.

/Jack and Hiccup\

Jack smiled pleased, turning his head to look at the little ball of brown fluff that sat tugged into the hood of Jack's blue hoodie. Dark-green eyes looked intensely back at Jack. Well, at least Jack had won one game. Smile brightening, he reached out to pat the kitten's head.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll take good care of you", grinned Jack as he flew home. "I mean, it's pretty cold where I live and I hope you can handle snow, but... I swear I'm not a cold person. People like to say that. That gods of winter and snow are cold-hearted. But I'm not."

The kitten meowed and sniffed at Jack's hand. Jack smiled brightly and patted his head. As soon as he reached his ice castle in Antarctica, he flew right into his bedroom. He was greeted by a coo.

"Hello, Toothless", laughed Jack as he flew over to circle Toothless' head. "Look, I brought us a new playmate. Isn't he a cutie? I won him at poker. This is Toothless, don't worry, he's harmless."

Toothless was a gigantic black dragon, a Night Fury. During a spat, Hel and Thor had accidentally created him, the only one of his kind, offspring of lightning and death. Toothless was a beautiful dragon, black and sleek, with large, curious green eyes. He blinked curiously at the kitten, tilting his head before cooing. The kitten meowed back from where Jack had sat him on the bed.

"Wow. It's been a while since I last saw you. I remember you to be smaller, buddy."

Jack jumped a little at the voice, turning toward the bed again. Where the brown little kitten had been sitting was now a grown young man, broad shoulders and with a decently muscled body. He had nearly shoulder-long brown hair, freckles sprayed over his cheeks and shoulders and the same intense dark-green eyes looking from Toothless over to Jack. The curious thing was that he had pointy, dark-brown cat-ears pointing out between his brunette hair and a bushy tail swinging behind his body. One hand was reached out to pat Toothless' snout, the dragon cooing again.

"W—What...", stammered Jack stunned, clinging onto his staff. "Who... are you...? Where...?"

The catboy, in lack of a better word, tilted his head and blinked at him. "I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I used to be a great Viking hero once upon a time. Toothless... Toothless and I, we fought together. Until I, well, died. Died to save my father and my village."

"Uh... Uh, I'm sorry about your... loss?", tried Jack unsure.

"Valkyries carried me to the halls of Valhalla, but... There is another option for heroes who died to save others during a war", stated Hiccup, getting more comfortable on the god's bed. "A sort of... mixed pool, for heroes of all pantheons, since many heroes are just regular humans with no godly background. And in that... that pantheon-crossing place, we can pledge our alliance to a god. I may have fought in the name of Lord Odin, but in the end I joined Lady Bastet."

"A—And she just... bet you on a poker game?", grunted Jack, frowning deeply.

Hiccup chuckled and tilted his head. "That's the thing about you gods. Us mortals, we're mostly just playthings to you. Pets and heroes to fight your battles. Besides, it wasn't like me and the others got a lot of action in Lady Bastet's service. And now, now I am your champion, Lord Jökul."

Jack blushed at the intense way the catboy was staring at him. "J—Jack. Jack's enough."

"Lord Jack", smiled Hiccup, turning to face Jack in a very cat-like manner.

He had his hands resting on the bed, looking up at Jack with half-lid eyes, purring softly. Jack blushed brightly as he looked at the very naked and very attractive catboy.

"No. I mean, just Jack. No Lord. I'm not gonna enslave you. If you want to leave, please, you can, anytime you want", said Jack with a frown. "I don't want to enslave you or anything."

The catboy smiled at him, a gentle expression, before getting up. Jack's blush got even brighter, because the catboy was still very naked. Hiccup bowed just the slightest bit.

"No, please. It's an honor serving you", stated Hiccup. "I will protect you from now on."

And, well, who didn't want a hot, handsome catboy as their own guardian angel? Jack was not gonna try again with the sending away, if Hiccup wanted to stay. He could really use the eye-candy in his cold and lonely ice palace. And the company, obviously.

/Nico and Percy\

Hades heaved an annoyed sigh as he carried the black ball of fluff by the scruff of its neck. "What in the world am I supposed to do with this... this... _creature_?"

"It's a cat", pointed Thanatos out, a bit amused.

The three Greek gods were on their way back to their underworld and to Hades' palace. Olethros rolled his eyes as he exchanged a look with Thanatos. Hades acted as though the cat was contagious. Then again, it also didn't quite look like it wanted to be there, it kept hissing at Hades.

"It doesn't seem to like you. Are we gonna have barbequed cat tonight?", asked Olethros.

The kitten hissed and scratched Olethros, making the god jump back in surprise. Hades snorted.

"It seems... more intelligent than the average cat", offered Thanatos amused. "Keep it? Not you yourself, of course. But your son has been... collecting pets."

Hades frowned and heaved a sigh. That was true. Animals seemed to be the only things Nico kept around anymore. After Percy Jackson's death, Nico had adopted Mrs. O'Leary and always kept the hellhound close. Then during the Giant War, when Nico had gone through Tartarus, he had adopted a skeletal kitten named Small Bob. And then there was his special relationship to Zerberus, with whom Nico had gotten along great ever since the brat had lived in the underworld after Bianca's death. Still, losing Percy Jackson on the _Princess Andromeda_ , just to save that son of Hephaestus, it had broken a part in Nico that nothing had managed to fix so far. When Percy Jackson had fallen, Nico threw himself into the war with a rage and vengeance unlike anything Hades had ever seen before. In their shared grief, Nico and Annabeth formed an alliance that could make a god shake in fear. Or, more accurately, it made the titans shake. Both had earned themselves godhood due to their bravery and sacrifice. While Annabeth became the 'architect of the gods' and had thrown herself right into designing a Greek city to call home for the demigods, Nico became the 'god of heroic deaths', in honors of Percy, and had been holed up in Hades' palace ever since.

The only ones Nico let close were Zerberus, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob and occasionally Annabeth. Both had earned godhood together, both had lost someone very dear to them during the war. It had bonded them, in a way. And Hades approved; his son needed some friends who didn't have fur.

But apparently it were the furry ones that helped him deal, so why not also throw this clawed little monster at Nico and see if it sticks? Perhaps Nico would like the tiny creature.

"Nico, I'm home", called Hades out as he knocked on the teenager's door.

The war had ended two years ago and Nico had chosen to 'keep aging', not a fan of being stuck as a fourteen-years-old for all eternity. Now he was sixteen, had grown considerably, and he had filled out. Aside from his pets, all Nico did was train. Some frantic complex to become stronger so he could protect – could protect where he had failed to save Percy's life.

"That's nice, father", drawled Nico as he opened his door with a deadpan. "How was it?"

"Very amusing, actually", replied Hades. "One of these days, you should tag along too. You are a Death God now too, it's really due time you meet the others."

"Maybe next time", said Nico, just like he had done the past ten times Hades had asked.

"Very well", sighed Hades out of routine. "Anubis brought Bastet along tonight and she insisted on betting... kittens. As it is, I had the questionable honor of winning one game tonight. While I plan on keeping the gems and jewelry I won – a few pieces would look glorious on your stepmother – I have no real interest in keeping fluffy. Do you want it, of shall I feed it to Zerberus?"

Nico stared wide-eyed at the little creature that was held up right in front of his face. It was so very fluffy and pitch-black, with a long bushy tail and the most intense, largest sea-green eyes Nico had seen since... since The Day He Didn't Speak Of. Just looking into those eyes was like a punch in the guts, but then the kitten started purring and reaching out with its tiny little paws, resting them on Nico's nose in the most adorable manner possible. Nico gulped hard as he slowly came closer to the little creature. It meowed happily and actually licked Nico's cheek – and in that moment, he fell in love with the little ball of adorableness. Reaching out, he carefully took the little thing from Hades.

"Zerberus doesn't eat cats and you know that", huffed Nico, cradling the kitten close to his heart. "And you are _not_ feeding this little angel to anything, father. I will keep him."

"Thought so", muttered Hades a bit amused. "Now, if you excuse me, I have bourbon to drink before your stepmother arrives back home. Enjoy your new pet."

Nico sighed as he headed back into his room with his new roommate. Mrs. O'Leary lifted her head up lazily from where she was laying curled together in front of Nico's bed, while Small Bob didn't react at all, he kept just on sleeping on Nico's pillow. Carefully, Nico placed his new little kitten on another one of his pillows. The kitten sat up straight and stared at him curiously.

"You're a cutie", stated Nico amused. "That is Small Bob and this is Mrs. O'Leary. And I'm Nico. We're your new roommates now, so you need to try to get along with us."

Small Bob stirred when the new kitten sniffed him. As the skeleton-cat sat up, the new little kitten hissed and jumped away, staring at him wearily. Nico laughed amused, laying down beside them so he could watch them, resting his head on his hands.

"Small Bob is a skeleton-cat. He... He used to belong to a friend, but...", started Nico slowly, turning sad. "I used to be a demigod. Now I'm a god. I took godhood after the Titan War, because I thought I didn't care about the mortal world anymore. And then the next war came and... and I couldn't help. They somehow managed, but with casualties. And one of those casualties was my friend Bob. Only shortly before his death, he had adopted Small Bob here and... it just felt wrong leaving the little guy on his own, you know? He just lost the only person to ever love him... I remember that feeling... I remember it very well..."

The kitten frowned worried and meowed again as it patted over to Nico to brush its little head against Nico's as though it was trying to cheer Nico up. Smiling a bit, Nico caressed the kitten. Now even Mrs. O'Leary got curious about their little guest. She lifted her head and rested her front-paws on the bed, as well as her head, staring curiously at the kitten. The little ball of fluff meowed happily and dashed over to the hellhound, licking her cheek. Mrs. O'Leary looked just as cheerful, barking softly and slobbering the long, soft fur of the kitten.

"Mrs. O'Leary seems to like you", observed Nico amused. "She... She also used to be the pet of a friend. He... was... was special. I couldn't... I took her in when he... h—he died."

The little kitten wrestled out of Mrs. O'Leary's paws to stumble back to Nico. It looked distraught. Sighing, Nico closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. He hated thinking about Percy. Thinking about Percy had already been painful enough when the boy had been alive, because he _couldn't have him_ and would never get to have him. But then Percy had to go and die a heroic death and _leave Nico_. Nico, who had already lost his mother and his big sister and aside from Bianca, Percy had been the only one on the mortal world to ever care for him in this new time. And then he was gone and Nico was just so lost and alone and desperate. He clawed his fingers into his sheets.

"I'm sorry, Nico. I'm... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... to hurt you, or the others, I swear."

Nico stiffened at that voice. He hadn't heard it in two years, but he would never forget it. It just couldn't be. Nico had gone to Elysium – multiple times – because he desired to see Percy, but he was told Percy had 'moved on'. So it couldn't be. He couldn't hear that voice. Holding his breath, Nico slowly lifted his head. What he saw just couldn't be real.

There, on his bed, sat Percy Jackson. Naked and alive. And honestly, Nico wasn't sure what was more unbelievable. But he sure wasn't a ghost, he was solid. Real. And naked. All that sun-kissed skin and the... cat-ears? Nico frowned confused. There were two black cat-ears pointing out between his still messy hair. There was also a long bushy cat-tail wrapped around his waist, conveniently covering Percy's private parts. Nico blushed furiously.

"This is it", whispered Nico solemnly. "I have officially lost my sanity..."

Percy offered him a small, sad smile and shook his head. "No, you haven't, Nico. I'm real. And alive. Well, sort of, I guess. I'm an immortal servant of Lady Bastet now."

"W—What?", asked Nico very confused.

"The afterlife. Elysium, even the Isle of the Blessed, isn't the last station. There are... more options", explained Percy softly. "I don't know, maybe you haven't gotten around to learning about it yet? But there is a place, beyond this underworld or any other version of the underworld, where all heroes are equal. The way they explained it to me, that place exists because there are so many war heroes who die a hero's death without being of any kind of godly ancestry. There... is a chance for a life after death. Heroes can dedicate their afterlife to serving the gods."

Nico frowned. He had heard about that before. His father had explained all aspects of all underworlds to him before, but... he hadn't thought Percy would end up doing such a thing. And why would he dedicate his afterlife to an Egyptian goddess?

"But why Bastet?", asked Nico confused.

Percy frowned and shrugged. "A friend of mine, he's... Egyptian. He died, after me. When we met again, he was... he was the first familiar face. And he wanted to join Lady Bastet in hopes of seeing someone special again. I didn't... have any hopes. I didn't know you received godhood. We, uh, godly servants, we can only be _seen_ by gods. We help and defend them in the godly world. And mostly it's War Gods who go and pick champions for themselves. So, well, between _Ares_ and a sarcastic and entertaining cat lady, guess who I'd rather pick? I mean, sure, I'd have preferred dad, but there's a very strict no-ancestors-rule. Otherwise, every god would try to gather their dead offsprings around themselves. You can only pick _other_ heroes."

"You... You are... real...", whispered Nico in awe, reaching one shaky hand out.

He rested it against Percy's cheek and Percy started purring instinctively, leaning into the touch. Slowly, Percy's eyes fluttered shut and his purring increased as Nico rubbed a thumb over his cheek. After a moment, Percy jolted out of it, blushing brightly and bringing a bit distance between them.

"Sorry. Been a bit too cat-like for the past two years", grinned Percy sheepishly. "Instincts are rather intense. So. Uh. Yeah, I'm real. And... I guess, I'm yours now."

Nico sputtered and blushed brighter than ever before in his entire life. "W—What?"

Percy raised one eyebrow. "Well, I was a servant of Bastet, but she kind of passed me on to your father, who then gave me to you. So... now I'm a servant of the great Lord Nico, eh?"

"...Oh", nodded Nico, torn between disappointment and relief. "Wait. Servant? What?"

"Bastet bet me and some others on the poker game tonight. Your father won me, fair and square. And he gave me to you. So, now I serve you", replied Percy with a shrug, smiling a little. "We're mainly trained as protectors. The gods do have a lot of enemies, more than just the ones demigods face for them. Often, the gods have their own quarrels and in quarrels between gods, demigods normally don't get involved. That's where we godly servants come in. Besides, you know the gods. They love being worshiped and getting attention. And due to active practice of most pantheons ceasing over the past millennia, there isn't much... worship happening anymore. Again, that's where we come in. Worshiping the gods, serving them, fighting for them. And now I'm here for you."

"Here for me?", echoed Nico confused.

"Well", drawled Percy out, shrugging a bit. "Bastet mainly kept us around for sparring and training. Sure, she regularly meets up with other War Gods for that too, but that's always a hassle. With us around, she has some change in pace. Company. Someone to talk to, you know. And to fight at her side in case of an attack. Now I will fight at your side. I will go wherever you go and I'll be there for you. Listen to you. Spar with you. Help you out with your new godly duties. All that."

"But... But... does it not bother you that you were just... passed on like a used toy?", asked Nico.

Percy shrugged. "Been used by the gods since day one. Why should it change now? It's the way the gods work, so oh well. Besides, we're friends. It'll be great spending time with you."

Percy smiled and leaned in and for a split-second Nico's heart stopped because he thought Percy was going to kiss him. But Percy just pushed his face against Nico's in a cat-like manner. Nico blinked very slowly as he stared at the eager, naked catboy on his bed. The only one Nico had ever loved. The one who had died two years ago. And now he was here. Alive. Immortal. A catboy. Also, still _naked_. Blinking a couple times, Nico grabbed the blanket and threw it half over Percy.

"We need to get you some clothes", declared Nico with a frown.

Percy nodded and blinked once. In a poof of blue smoke, robes appeared on the catboy. Beautiful blue robes with silver embroidery of waves. Nico blinked slowly, appreciating the way the robes fell rather tightly around Percy's frame, hugging it nicely. Then Nico caught sight of Percy's neck and he froze. There was a blue collar with a silver tag reading _Lord Nico_ and a tiny silver bell attached to the tag, jingling as Percy moved a bit. Now Nico shifted a little beneath the sheets, to hide his slightly growing problem, because this was Percy Jackson, as a cute catboy, wearing a collar with Nico's name on it. It was official, despite being a god Nico must have gone and died and ended up in his very own and very personal heaven. Nico gulped hard.

/Horus and Carter\

"A cat. Of all the things you could have gambled about, you had to make it a kitten", complained Osiris irritated, shaking the brown cat in his grip a little. "Why, Bast, why?"

Bastet smiled mischievously where she walked next to Anubis, arms hooked with his currently on-again boyfriend. "If you don't like my gift, then pass it on to your son. I'm sure he'll like it."

"Oh yes, cousin dearest is gonna _love_ the flea-bag", agreed Anubis with a broad grin.

Osiris frowned suspiciously, but what else was he supposed to do? He could hardly throw Bastet's little gift out the window. The kitten also looked like it would be tracking him down and scratching him in that case. It had a bit of a nasty edge to it with that glare. One thing was for sure; next month, he was not putting any jewelry on stake, he was going to gamble something worthless too. The kitten hissed as though it disapproved of him calling it worthless in his head. That was why cats freaked him out. Well, that and also the fact that Bastet was one scary lady.

After a while, Osiris parted with his nephew and his nephew's girlfriend. Time to head for mopey Horus. Honestly, Osiris was not looking forward to visiting his son. For the past year, he had tried to avoid it, as most others. Horus hadn't taken it too well when Carter Kane had died trying to protect his sister and a bunch of innocent people. It hadn't even been a big mission, but it had gone so horribly wrong. Often, people died without a bigger reason or cause. But Carter? No, that had simply been too much for Horus. Even Hathor had given up at this point. Then again, in Osiris' humble opinion, that relationship had been crumbling for a couple centuries already. Horus lashing out and pulling back after Carter's death was just the icing on the cake. Osiris felt bad about it, he truly did, but he didn't quite know what he could do either. Well, for now he was apparently getting Horus a pet. Who knew if that would help any.

"Horus? Are you in there?", asked Osiris seriously, knocking unsure.

"Go. Away", growled Horus, sounding drunk.

Something he did rather frequently these days too. Heaving a sigh, Osiris entered the room. Horus turned to throw a nasty glare at Osiris. Osiris opted to ignore it, instead he approached Horus.

"Here. This is for you. I won it at poker tonight", stated Osiris, dumping the kitten in Horus' lap.

Horus looked confused and stunned for a moment, staring down at the cat. "...What?"

"Bast chose to play for cats", muttered Osiris dismissively. "Keep it. It'll give you something to do. Since all you do all day is moping anyway. I have no illusions about you joining your mother, your brother and me for dinner tonight, I suppose."

Horus wanted to argue, but he was a bit too surprised and Osiris practically fled the room. Sighing, Horus grabbed the little brown kitten by its neck and lifted it up to glare at it properly. It stared back stubbornly with soft, deep brown eyes. Horus was even more startled at that.

"...You are not an ordinary cat", stated Horus suspiciously.

The kitten smirked at him and with the slightest puff of smoke did it turn into... the impossible. Horus held his breath as the kitten transformed into Carter Kane. Carter Kane plus a set of cat-ears on his head and a brown cat-tail wrapped around his waist. The teenager looked very unimpressed as he stared at Horus with one raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

"So Bast was right? Is this all you've been doing since I died?", asked Carter unamused. "Mope and drink and bark at people who try to help you, yes?"

"W—What...", whispered Horus, reaching out to rest a hand against Carter's cheek.

Carter shuddered a little at the touch. "Don't change the subject, Horus."

"You... You died...", whispered Horus, a heartbroken look on his face. "After everything we went through _together_ , you just... died. I couldn't help you. You just passed away. Gone. Forever. You just _left me_. You just had to go and be heroic and _die_."

His grip on Carter's face tightened, not painfully so but more as though he was afraid Carter would disappear again. Despite being angry with Horus, Carter's face still softened, because he understood it somehow. He had hurt Horus – Horus and his family – when he had died.

"I know", whispered Carter, resting his hand on top of Horus'. "And that is why I chose to become a servant of Bastet. She was... most likely to help me out a bit. My friends and I, we made a plan."

"Friends? Plan?", echoed Horus overwhelmed.

Carter nodded, grinning mischievously. "Bastet loves playing with... let's call it different currencies. She joined the poker night knowing Osiris would be there. She bet me and may have... manipulated the game so Osiris would win. And then she encouraged him to pass me on to, well, you."

"...That is an awfully complicated plan", argued Horus with a disturbed frown.

"Can't play favoritism. She could hardly go 'Oh and Horus, here, have the love of your eternal life with you again!' without it bringing some jealousy or problems with other gods", argued Carter.

"Love of my eternal life?", muttered Horus a bit flustered.

Carter raised one challenging eyebrow. "You gonna argue with that? Really? I was dead for a year and all you did was curse the world and mope and drink."

Horus took a shaky breath, arms slipping to lay around Carter's waist, pulling him closer. "May... Maybe. I grew very... fond of you during our adventures. I didn't think your death would hit me that hard, but... so often, I thought of just, visiting you, or... what you may think. And you weren't there. And it broke more inside of me than I ever thought possible..."

A small smile danced in Carter's eyes as he cupped Horus' cheek to make the god look at him. "Dying... puts things into perspective", admitted Carter softly, very slowly leaning in. "You... infuriate me. You drive me crazy and mad and no one's ever pissed me off like you. _But_ I... love you. I love you. I'm not really sure if it's a good idea, but then again, what could I do to change it?"

"So... you came here, because I'm _your_ one true love?", asked Horus with a bit of a cocky grin. Carter gave him such a dry deadpan look that any desert would have been an ocean compared to it. "Okay, okay, okay. I love you, Carter Kane. I love you more than... than I ever loved anyone in all my lives. I never met anyone quite like you and ever since you died, life has been shit."

Carter smiled pleased and bridged that last half-centimeter between them to kiss Horus tenderly. The falcon god held onto him tightly, as though he never wanted to let him go again. They spent half an hour just sitting together, holding onto each other and kissing each other.

"You are mine now?", inquired Horus softly.

"Mh... Warrior of Horus", confirmed Carter, kissing the corner of Horus' mouth.

"It was a... complicated plan, still, but... it brought you not just back, but also to me", whispered Horus pleased, fingers carefully tracing the brown cat-ears. "And thanks to Bast, you're adorable."

"Oh? Thanks to Bast?", challenged Carter, cat-eyes dilating challengingly.

"Well", drawled Horus with a slight grin. "You were always adorable, but those cute ears and that fluffy tail? Definitely adds to your natural level of adorableness."

Carter smiled amused and pleased. "Added bonus of being chosen by Bast. Though she... did me a favor. She always liked me, after all. And for a little while, we... actually stayed with her, while we still came up with the plan. I know it's complicated, but just... just doing you such a favor? She couldn't do that. Especially not with three gods. So we had to play this clever."

"Three gods?", asked Horus with a frown. "I'm not sharing you."

Carter gave him such an annoyed look, it was ridiculous. "Not me, moron. My friends. Percy, you remember Percy, and then we met Hiccup. They each have their own... god picked."

"Jackson. Yeah. He... died. It hurt you", nodded Horus with a frown. "What gods?"

"Percy's special someone, he chose godhood after that Greek Titan War", elaborated Carter. "Nico di Angelo? Became a minor Death God. Percy has been kind of stalking him – not just him, all his old friends – ever since he died. Not much else to do aside from that when you're dead, you see. He saw the... hot-cold rage. The way Nico fought _for him_. To avenge him. Percy kept watching, over the past two years. And Percy fell in love. He hadn't realized what kind of feelings Nico had for him while he was still alive and now he feels responsible for Nico's pain-"

"Like you feel responsible for my pain?", asked Horus, only a little teasing.

Carter opted to ignore him. "When me and Bastet planned this, he... thought it would be nice. To make it up to Nico and give them a chance, you know?"

"And that Sneeze guy?", asked Horus, caressing Carter's hair.

"Hiccup", huffed Carter and rolled his eyes. "Hiccup is a Viking. He spend a lot of time in Valhalla, until he got a bit bored, then he moved on to the Netherworld. While he was alive, he had a huge crush on Jökul Frosti. There was a lot of snow in his home and he used to watch Jökul Frosti in awe. When Hiccup heard my plan and then also Percy's, he voiced that too. Bastet got invested. She called in a favor from Lady Hel to also invite Jökul Frosti and, well, same game. She rigged it so Jökul Frosti would win Hiccup and so Hades would win Percy. While Osiris needed a little nudge to give me to you, it's pretty obvious Hades wouldn't keep a kitten. He's a dog-person."

"Fascinating", nodded Horus and both of them knew the god had only been humoring Carter.

Carter smiled a bit amused. Of course the falcon god didn't quite care about the potential love-life of some other gods or of those former heroes, but Horus really wanted to hear Carter's voice. He hadn't been able to hear that voice in over a year. It didn't matter what, as long as that voice was talking to him and as long as those eyes were looking at him and as long as he could _hold_ Carter.

"I'm not leaving you again", assured Carter as the grip on him tightened some.

"Good", nodded Horus, relaxing a little. "Good."

/Jack and Hiccup\

Hiccup was purring delighted where he was curled together around Jack, head resting on the god's thigh, having Jack's fingers run through his hair. It was cute how the god would blush a little purple whenever Hiccup would cuddle with him. Blinking lazily, Hiccup looked up at him.

"How come you always freeze up when I touch you?", inquired Hiccup curiously.

"I'm... I'm not very... used to touch", admitted Jack unsure. "Until a year ago, I had no one."

"How is that possible? You're a god", pointed Hiccup out, frowning confused.

"It's a longer story", warned Jack, carefully laying down with his arms folded on Hiccup's side so the two were curled around each other. "I don't want to bore you."

"You could never bore me", smiled Hiccup kindly, purring a little. "Tell me. Please."

Jack bit his lips. "I was born a god. Jökul Frosti, Viking god of snow, son of Kári the god of wind. I was also a very, _very_ mischievous god. Me and Loki, we did some nasty pranks over the centuries. It was in the late seventeenth century that I... overstepped. King Odin was not amused and I was punished. He stripped me of my godly powers and memories and condemned me to one lifetime as a mortal. Only... something went wrong. I was supposed to live and then to die and return to my godhood. I didn't die a natural death though, I... died to save my sister's life and ended up in a frozen lake. Only when night came did Lord Mani, the god of the moon, come to bring me back. Only that I didn't remember anything. Not from my mortal life, not from my godly life."

"Oh", grunted Hiccup with a concerned frown. "And... And what did you do then?"

"Mani had brought me back, but the council of gods decided not to meddle. They didn't know what to do about a godly memory loss, so they decided to... let me come back to it on my own", continued Jack. "For three centuries, I just... drifted around. Did whatever I wanted. Mainly played pranks. Only after three hundred years did things change."

"And how?", asked Hiccup, curling them closer together.

"Well, I joined a pantheon-crossing special unit, you could say", offered Jack with a small mischievous grin. "We're called the Guardians. And the Guardians were facing a big problem last year, one where they needed some backup. Mani, against better judgment from our pantheon and without asking any other pantheon for permission, suggested me to the other Guardians."

"Who are those other Guardians?", asked Hiccup curiously.

"The Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Sandman and the Easter Bunny", replied Jack simply.

"...Didn't you just say gods?", argued Hiccup skeptically, cat-ear twitching.

"The Tooth Fairy was born as the Celtic goddess summer, Aine the queen of fairies", started Jack his answer. "Nick Saint North, or Santa Claus, or whatever you may call him, was born as a son of Ptah, the Egyptian god of craftsmanship. He used to be a regular demigod, fighting side by side with Katherine, a daughter of Seshat, the goddess of writing and libraries. They banded together to battle an enemy and both Katherine and Nick Saint North earned themselves immortality back then. Nick started creating beautiful toys to make children smile and that became his mission. The Easter Bunny, he's the last living son of Ostara, the Germanic rabbit goddess of spring. And the Sandman? His real name is Phanatos, the Greek god of fantastic dreams. His brother is the problem. Pitch Black, the Boogie Man, or as he had been born – Phobetor, Greek god of nightmares. Every now and again, Phobetor-slash-Pitch grows a bit... power-hungry and tries to rise. The first time around, Nick, Katherine, Bunny and Tooth worked together to defeat him. This time around, I was suggested as backup and a new team-member. Long story short, we fought together and defeated Pitch, saving the memories of children and the gods themselves. You see, Pitch's goal was to make the humans stop believing in the gods, because without human belief, gods fade. And some missions, like this, when it's an attack against not just one pantheon but many, that is when the Guardians kick in, because the gods try to keep their demigods apart."

"Sounds rather exciting", hummed Hiccup impressed.

"It was", laughed Jack. "And the best thing? Tooth, she had my teeth. My teeth from my time as human, where my memories were stored. When I regained the memories of my mortal life, it... all kicked back in. I started to also remember my godly life, as it was supposed to be. I was supposed to remember both after my death, so remembering the mortal one triggered the memories of my godly life. Finally, everything made... made sense. I built this palace and took over my godly duties again and of course pledged the oath to become a Guardian."

Hiccup hummed softly, staring deep into those ice-blue eyes. And here he had only come here based on an old teenage crush and the fact that Toothless had joined the god and Hiccup wanted to return to his best friend, the only one from his old life still alive. But there was just _so much more_ to Jack Frost. Toothless really knew how to pick a partner, mused Hiccup with a smile.

"And how did you meet Toothless?", asked Hiccup curiously.

"I don't know", admitted Jack with a frown. "When I built this castle, here where it's secluded and no human comes to, dragons started coming to me. Mainly ice-dragons and snow-dragons, seeking protection from their guardian god. Me. And then, one day, this one just showed up. He gave me a toothy smile and said I reminded him of a very good human, so he decided to stay."

Hiccup smiled, soft and a little sad. "We used to be best friends. Then I died."

"And now you came back for him", whispered Jack encouragingly, caressing Hiccup between his pointy ears. "You really are a very good human then. And... I got to admit, it's nice... having company again. Sure, I often visit the other Guardians and occasionally also other gods, but... Now, whenever I come home, you're... you're _here_. For me. Waiting. Someone to talk to and be with."

"I greatly enjoy your company too", assured Hiccup with a small smile, licking Jack's cheek.

The Snow God sputtered and blushed while the catboy grinned broadly and pleased.

/Nico and Percy\

Nico was pretty sure his heart was going to burst any of these days from all the excessive hammering it did. Then again, there was a catboy – Percy Jackson the catboy – curled together on his chest, purring peacefully and allowing Nico to caress his hair. Percy was _very_ catlike these days. After all, he sort of was half-cat, which was probably the only reason Nico let him get away with half the things he did. Percy kept curling up on Nico's lap or chest or around him, cuddling him. Nico di Angelo did not _do_ cuddling. But then Percy would turn those impossibly wide begging kitten eyes on Nico and how in the world had he been supposed to say no to that...?

"You will never die", whispered Nico, hand running from Percy's head down his spine.

Percy shuddered as the hand reached his tail and played with the very fluffy appendage. "Yeah. I think we established that about... a hundred times in the past week."

"I just...", started Nico unsure, other arm coming to lay around Percy's waist.

"You just missed me too much when I was dead and you never want to lose me again", supplied Percy softly, brushing his cheek against Nico's. "I know. And I'm sorry I... broke your heart."

"W—What are you talking about?", grunted Nico defensively, pushing Percy off.

Percy gave him the smallest pained smile. "Really? That's it? Really?"

"What?", growled Nico, looking a bit like a cornered animal.

Percy heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes before he grasped Nico's face to hold it in place. "I _saw_ you. I saw... your rage. When I died. I saw what you did. I also saw how you cut yourself off the world even more than before. When I died, part of you died too. Honestly, I thought 'Hey, given a second chance, having me return, surely he'd swoop me off my feet and kiss me silly the first day!'. But here we are, on the seventh day, and you still barely even _allow_ me to hug you or anything."

"I... I what... K—Kiss you?", sputtered Nico embarrassed and wide-eyed. "Why would I-"

Rolling his eyes as pointedly as possible, Percy pulled Nico close and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Nico's brain froze as he stared with even wider eyes, observing how Percy closed his own eyes and relaxed against him. Soft lips moved slowly, patiently against his, waiting for Nico to be ready to move with him. Carefully, Nico tested the waters and moved against Percy's. The son of Poseidon started purring loudly and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck.

"Why would you kiss me?", whispered Nico confused against Percy's lips.

"Because I saw you. I mean, I _really_ saw you", whispered Percy back, resting his forehead against Nico's. "When I saw what my death did to you... A—And how... how strong you were. You were _so amazing_. And I think... I started seeing you as... you and not as Bianca's little brother anymore. I was so stuck on... on ten-years-old you with the big hero-crush on me. I never... realized that hero-crush turned into something... so deep. I never realized you loved me."

"So this was a pity kiss then?", growled Nico displeased, trying to push Percy off.

Only that Percy was still very strong and wasn't having any of Nico's silliness. "No. Idiot Ghost King. Let me finish. Realizing you love me made me see you in a different light. And seeing just... just _how much_ you love me... I... I fell in love with you too, Nico. That's why I'm here. I'm here because I was sick and tired of watching you suffer. I'm here because I wanted to... to hold you when you cry and make you stop crying and be there for you."

Nico didn't look much like he believed what Percy was saying, so Percy simply kissed him again. And again. Until Nico's resistance slowly melted and he laid his arms around Percy's waist. Smiling happily, Percy adjusted to properly straddle Nico's lap. Nico grunted into their kiss.

"You will let me love you", ordered Percy seriously, panting as their kiss parted. "That is not optional, by the way. I'm sick and tired of watching you denying yourself happiness and love and all of that. So, here I am, going to take care of you and making you happy, whether you want it or not."

"...You're the most ridiculous person I ever met", sighed Nico exhausted. "And most infatuating. And irritating and stubborn and annoying and—and lovable and endearing and... I could never stand losing you again, Percy. That... That destroyed me. You were the only anchor to the mortal world that I had after Bianca died. I put... everything on you. But you... you just _died_. Without me."

"Yes. And... And now I'm back. And I'm not leaving you again", promised Percy.

"You better", huffed Nico with a glare, holding tightly onto Percy. "I'm not letting you go again."

/Horus and Carter\

Carter smiled faintly where he was laying curled together on Horus' bed, arms folded beneath his chin as he watched his... His what exactly? Horus was utterly possessive of him and even though Carter had roamed the realm and met up with other gods – those he got along with at least – and Horus even let him go out of his sight. Had allowed that after the first week of Carter's stay here. Carter was pretty impressed by that, to be honest. He had expected Horus to hover for at least a month. If it meant that Horus had his spies everywhere to make sure Carter was alright, or if he _really_ trusted Carter, that was the question. Purring softly, Carter rolled onto his side and started pawing the air, his tail whipping around wildly.

"Can I do something for you, kitty-cat?", asked Horus, looking up from his scrolls.

"I'm bo—ored", complained the catboy, arching his body more.

Horus had made the mistake to look up, because now he was staring intensely at Carter. Carter, wearing white silk around his hips, decorated with gold and gems, leaving his delicious upper body bare and currently bent in interesting ways, the curly-fluffy kitten tail curling around his waist now, cat-ears twitching every now and again and his eyes even more intense than normal. Horus would be able to simply stare at Carter all day long, really.

"And what is it you want me to do about it?", inquired Horus, drinking in the sight.

Carter blushed just a little as he grumpily looked away. "...Pet my belly."

"...What?", asked Horus a bit dumbfounded.

"I'm a _cat_ ", hissed Carter annoyed and flushed. "I have... cat-urges now. And you are not giving me enough pettings. And that's starting to piss me off. I thought you would... be all over me now that I'm actually here, but there you are, _working_. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not actually stalking me and hovering all over. But... I was expecting a bit... more attention..."

Horus bit his lips. A pouting Carter was most likely the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Sighing, he put down the scrolls and got up from the floor to go sit next to Carter. He carefully reached out and rested a hand on Carter's toned stomach. The catboy squirmed a bit before he turned so he could properly bare his stomach to the god. Very carefully did Horus start caressing the soft skin, rubbing tender circles. The purring from his kitten increased to a startling volume.

"I didn't want to smother you", admitted Horus in an unusually soft voice. "I want you to... to want to stay here. If I'd have acted on all the... impulses I had in the past two weeks..."

"Like?", asked Carter curiously, eyes slowly closing as he relaxed.

"Like keeping you on my lap like a real kitten so I'd have you close at all times, or following you wherever you go, or just abandoning all of my godly duties just so I can look at you all day, because... because you're _here_ and... something like alive", whispered Horus.

Grinning a bit amused, Carter crawled over to rest his head on Horus' thigh. "I knew it. There was no way you'd just let me roam around without worrying. But you need to stop worrying. I'm fine. I mean, I'm basically immortal now, so what's supposed to happen to me? I haven't left the palace yet, so who's supposed to harm me here? And I'm _here_. With you."

"I know. I know all of that. But I lost you and...", started Horus before pausing.

Sighing, Carter leaned up to kiss Horus softly. "I love you, birdbrain. I'm not leaving you again."

Huffing, Horus leaned down to hover above his kitten. He got lost in Carter's eyes for just a moment before he kissed the catboy deeply and slowly. Carter's hands rested against Horus' chest in a nearly greedy and possessive way. The contact made Horus grin pleased.

"You want more than just a petting, eh?", inquired Horus a bit amused.

"What do you think?", huffed Carter with a glare. "It's been two weeks of me being here and you barely touched me. I was kind of expecting to be ravished within a day, to be honest."

"...You were?", asked Horus a bit surprised.

"I've been dead for a year", pointed Carter out and rolled his eyes. "I've been... sort of planning this reunion with you for... a while. Let's just say... I was being imaginative."

"Imaginative, eh?", echoed Horus with a broad grin, caressing Carter's cheek.

Carter rolled his eyes very pointedly, but let his hands rest on Horus' very nice upper arms, squeezing a little to grope a feel. "I may have... wanted you for a while. So I grew more..."

"I get it", laughed Horus, kissing Carter once more. "I want you... very, _very_ much. I didn't want to seem too... eager. So I thought it'd be best to give you some space..."

"Aw, you were trying to be a gentleman", teased Carter amused, one eyebrow raised.

Carter adjusted the two of them so Horus was laying between Carter's legs. Horus stared down at Carter inquisitively, while the catboy just hooked a leg around Horus' waist and pulled him down. Grunting, the god attached his lips to Carter's pulse, kissing and suckling on it. Carter shuddered, running his hands down Horus' back in greedy motions. After a little while of groping and kissing and leaving hickeys on each other's bodies, they slowly got undressed. Horus' eyes memorized every inch of Carter's body, fingers following his eyes, tracing every curve.

"You done marveling at me like I'm some sculpture by Michelangelo any time soon?"

"...No", replied Horus before he leaned down and twirled his tongue around Carter's nipple.

Carter gasped and arched his back into the touch while one of Horus' hands found Carter's other nipple, twisting it teasingly. Carter bucked up until his slowly hardening cock against Horus', making both of them moan softly. With his free hand, Horus took both their cocks into his hand and started jerking them together. Fierce lips met soft lips in another deep kiss, Horus' other hand reluctantly letting go of Carter's nipple to reach down and cup Carter's butt. Carter shuddered at the squeeze. The hand slipped further between the crack, a finger teasingly running over Carter's hole, making the younger Egyptian moan softly and buckle back against the finger.

"You want something, kitty-cat?", teased Horus, voice dark.

Carter growled annoyed, biting Horus' neck, piercing skin with his sharp canines. The god hissed, though he was also amused by it. He carefully slipped a finger in, wiggling it a few times until Carter purred pleased at it and relaxed a little. Horus saw it as a good sign and added a second finger. Cautiously, Horus started scissoring Carter until the catboy arched his back wantonly.

"Gorgeous", whispered Horus in awe, kissing along Carter's neck. "You're so gorgeous."

"Ah, shut up, birdbrain", muttered Carter a bit flustered.

Horus chuckled and nibbled at Carter's neck. He slowly inserted another finger and started properly preparing his younger lover. This was what he had longed for for so long now. Carter was his and he would be his for eternity. No more dying or anything. Carter was safe now. His now.

"I have... wanted you for so long", admitted Horus softly, releasing Carter's neck so he could peck Carter's lips tenderly. "I'm grateful for your brilliant mind and that it brought you back to me."

"Well, big thanks also go to Bast", offered Carter a little amused. "She was... very helpful."

"I'll get her a nice scratching post", grinned Horus mischievously.

Carter snorted and rolled his eyes, at least until Horus pulled his fingers out. That earned the god a glare from Carter. Horus knew how to silence the glare though, with one heated kiss. During their kiss, Horus grabbed Carter's thighs tightly, in a nearly bruising manner, spreading them and lifting them up to rest on Horus' shoulders. A soft gasp escaped Carter's lips as Horus' cock pushed past the ring of muscles, invading his most private parts. Stretching him like nothing before. Carter's fingers curled into Horus' hair, tugging with one hand, other hand resting on Horus' neck to pull him into another kiss. Horus was surprisingly gentle and taking it slow, giving Carter the time to adjust to the full, stretched feeling. Carter decided he liked the feeling, he had never felt that close to anyone before. They were chest to chest, hands pressing deep into skin, lips dancing against each other's, Horus deep inside of him. That moment right there was perfect.

"I love you", whispered Carter against Horus' lips.

"Stupid god and silly birdbrain and all?", asked Horus teasingly, moving a bit quicker.

"Whole godly package", grinned Carter, groping Horus' sixpack for good measure.

Horus laughed a little, thrusting harder and deeper, aiming for the spot inside his lover that would make Carter moan loudly in pleasure. The god liked those sounds. He wouldn't mind hearing them to the end of time. It took all his willpower to stop groping Carter's ass and move one hand over to start caressing Carter's cock. He teased, stroking it softly. Just enough to make Carter meow and arch into the touch. Horus snorted amused as he could feel Carter's bushy tail practically whipping against Horus' leg in a demanding manner. Such a cute kitten he got there, indeed.

"Well, I also love you. More than I could measure", admitted Horus, nipping Carter's velvety ear.

The cat-appendage twitched and Carter growled a little, making Horus chuckle once more. The god thrust as deep as he could, harder and more greedy for his own release at this point. It was wilder, more passionate now than the slow, careful coupling at the beginning. The kissing grew more aggressive too, more uncoordinated the closer both of them got to their orgasms. Nails scratched each other's bodies, leaving marks, just like the lips and teeth did. Marking each other.

"C—Close", gasped Carter, rolling his hips eagerly.

"Good", growled Horus, back to kissing Carter's neck. "Then how about you come for me?"

Carter growled a little, wishing to protest just for the sake of it, but Horus' grip on him was good and the god knew exactly where to touch and caress and tease. With a soft whimper did Carter come into his lover's palm, pulling Horus into a deep and hungry kiss at his orgasm. Horus hummed contently into the kiss before stilling deep inside Carter as he came too, relishing in the feeling of his lover contracting around him. Carter was out of breath as he meowed softly at being filled with the warm godly cum. Horus grinned broadly and pleased as he slowly rolled them over so Carter came to lay sprawled all over the god. Sighing softly, Carter snuggled up to his lover.

"Horus?", whispered Carter softly, drawing circles on Horus' chest.

"Mh, Carter-cat?", asked Horus, running his fingers through Carter's hair.

"I haven't seen Perce in weeks", stated Carter. "Invite Nico and Jökul Frosti over."

"That was not a question, was it?", asked Horus a bit amused. "It was a demand."

"Good god", praised Carter, patting Horus' chest.

/Omake\

Jack Frost was blushing ridiculously bright as Nico and Horus explained to him that the handsome catboy that had become such a good friend to him actually wanted kind of more from him than just friendship. Hiccup just gave him the sliest grin possible and simply pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Aw. Aren't they cute?", grinned Percy teasingly where he was curled together on Nico's lap.

Nico and Horus sat next to each other on the broad, comfortable couch, each having their catboy in their respective lap. Carter purred in agreement, broad grin on his own face. Both Percy and Carter were enjoying belly-rubs from their respective god while watching in amusement how Hiccup was very slowly kissing Jack and rolling them over until the god was laying half in Hiccup's lap.

"So, you got a kitten out of this too, mh?", grunted Nico, looking at Horus.

"The best", smirked Horus, tracing Carter's ears.

"Right", snorted Nico with a pointed glare at the Egyptian god. " _I_ got the best kitten."

Percy purred in agreement, head resting against Nico's chest while one of Nico's hands was tracing Percy's sixpack absentmindedly. Horus huffed at that, narrowing his eyes at Nico.

"No, certainly not. My Carter is the-", started Horus irritated.

"Yeah, no, guys, I got the best kitten", interrupted a breathless Jack from where he was at this point straddling Hiccup's lap, cheeks flushed. "H—He's been amazing company over the past weeks. For the first time, the palace doesn't... doesn't feel lonely and... he's... he's there with me."

Both Horus and Nico turned toward Jack with soft eyes. They knew how much Jack Frost had suffered in the three-hundred years of confusion and even now that he was back to himself and to being a god, he was having trouble adjusting to everything. He still suffered from the loneliness a lot. Touch-starved was what Hel had called it (Nico liked Hel, they regularly met up for coffee). Both Horus and Nico knew Jack rather well and felt bad for him.

"Good for you. I'm glad", smiled Nico, not even arguing that Percy was better than Hiccup.

The way Hiccup held onto Jack possessively, nosing the god's neck tenderly, even having his fluffy tail wrapped around Jack's waist, Nico had a feeling that Jack finally found someone willing to invest the time and patience to help him through his issues. Carter grinned pleased.

"Though you never mentioned your god was such a cutie, Hics", chastised Carter playfully.

"He is", purred Hiccup in confirmation, pulling Jack close against his chest.

The Snow God was blushing delicately as he snuggled up against his catboy. Percy and Carter cooed teasingly while high-fiving. Horus and Nico looked at them suspiciously.

"They're good friends", observed Nico softly.

Horus grunted and looked down at Percy and Carter, the two catboys leaning in close to whisper to each other – more like plotting, really. "That appears to be the case, yes."

"I suppose... you and I have to try and get along", offered Nico slowly.

"Oh, you better. Or both of you are in serious trouble", stated Percy seriously, glaring up at Nico.

"Absolutely seconded", agreed Carter with a challenging glare. "It's not like we got very much to do anyway, now that we're godly guards and all. So you two, better learn to get along because we expect triple dates, among other things. Right, guys?"

Hiccup purred pleased from where he had his nose buried in Jack's fluffy white hair. The Snow God still looked a bit shocked and unsure how to react. Carter rolled his eyes and made a mental note that him and Percy needed to get to know Jack Frost better and help Hiccup out there. Lots to do, good thing they were now immortal and had... all of eternity together.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because damn if I can't weave those four fandoms together ;)  
> Little addition about other gods mentioned:
> 
> Ullr = Norse God of skiing, snow, winter and frost; Skadi's husband  
> Skadi = Norse Goddess of skiing, hunt and winter; Ullr's wife  
> Cheimon = Greek Goddess of winter  
> Khione = Greek Goddess of snow  
> Abonde = Celtic Goddess of winter, magic, misery and prosperity
> 
> Loki = Norse Trickster God  
> Hermes = Greek Trickster God  
> Dolus = Greek Trickster God  
> Laverna = Roman Goddess of thieves (Roman exclusive)  
> Seth = Egyptian Trickster God
> 
> Persephone = Greek Goddess of spring  
> Demeter = Greek Goddess of agriculture/seasons  
> Thallo = Greek Goddess of spring  
> Iduna = Norse Goddess of spring  
> Renpet = Egyptian Goddess of spring and youth  
> Ostara = Norse/Germanic Bunny Goddess of spring


End file.
